When A Kitten, Godzilla, Insurance Companies combine with Hetalia
by mangafreak811
Summary: What happens when two overly excited possibly sugar high best friends who haven't seen each other in a long time just finish a marathon of watching Hetalia, and just found out they are going to Seaworld but it would be a two hour drive and are so excited they decide to write a sentence by sentence story? Well the answer to your question would be entertainingly random story.


**A**** Kitten, Godzilla, Insurance companies meet Hetalia**

Stacy was a sad little kitten with no friends to play with. One day she ran into a monster who went by the name Godzilla. As Stacy looked up at the ferocious monster she said, "Will you be my friend?" Godzilla looked at her confused for he had no friends, but he replied with a slow, "Okay." Together they had tons of fun playing tea party, tag, destroy the garbage can and other fun games. After a lunch of nachos and vodka, they said goodbye for the day, and promised to meet up again tomorrow. The next day on her way to meet up with Godzilla she noticed a commotion going on, it was the Geico Gecko trying but failing to sell insurance. "Ello." he said in his Australian accent. "Have you heard about our new Car, RV, and Motorcycle insurance?" " No I'm sorry I have not," said the kitten, "By any chance do you have any insurance that covers destroyed garbage cans?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the "waste basket" insurance covers outdoor garba~ "He was interrupted when Flo from Progressive insurance knocked him over. "Eey watch where your walking sister" said the Gecko. Stacy was so caught up in watching these two bicker, she forgot about her play date with Godzilla. She ran to the place where she had planned to meet Godzilla only to find him bickering with some of the characters from Hetalia.

"We must keer him!" said Japan as Germany argued, "No we can use him as a weapon!" In the corner England was talking to some imaginary creature who seemed to go by the name Flying Mint Bunny, and France was commenting on how unfabulous everyone looked compared to himself.

Stacy ran up to Godzilla and asked,"what's going on?" "Who are these people?" Godzilla replied "Honestly I have no idea who they are I was just eating my burger when that America guy said every time he eats a burger he can hear it moo then I went over and told him burgers can't moo, then we started fighting".

"They CAN moo! You just can't hear them...because you're listening with your ears...and not your heart..." America said dramatically. "Bullshit!" said Godzilla "I'm sure if you can hear them you must have a mental disease or something!"

"No. I just eat too many diseased cows...they speak to me in the night...America whispered. "Dude you have problems!" said some of the other countries in unison.

Stacy felt herself being picked up off the ground and before she knew it, she was in the arms of a brown haired young man whose every other word was "pasta." The young man hugged and squeezed her, it felt very uncomfortable. "Hello Kitty!" he cried, "I'm going to call you... Holy Roman Empire!" The kitten squeaked and struggled out of his arms and ran behind the leg of her friend Godzilla.

"Oh its okay, come here Holy Roma! I have pasta for you," he held out a bowl of pasta for her. She was wary of him but, boy that pasta looked good. As she was about to grab it she heard. "ITALY! Get away from zat cat and finish your training!" screamed Germany from behind Godzilla. Italy immediately stood up straight in a mixture of surprise and fear and went to do his training. But little Stacy was even more spooked by this man who right then seemed more of a monster than Godzilla. At that moment she heard a big "BOOM!" which seemed to have come from the next block over. It had seemed that Flo and the Gecko had both pulled grenades on each other. As they all ran over to get a closer look they noticed both Flo and the Gecko were seriously hurt but still barely had enough strength to fight over who's insurance was better.

I say Progressive is better," Flo said, weakly. "No mine is better" yelled the Gecko as he pulled out one last grenade using the little strength he had left.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Flo screamed as the pin was pulled. With that last attack they were both gone. Everyone just froze as they witnessed the dreadful murder-suicide, until Germany turned around to face everyone and asked," You guys vant to go get some lunch?" They continued to stand still for a moment, but then started nodding their heads and talking almost as if it never even happened.

"Anything but British food!" Screamed Italy, waving a white flag in front of England. England sank in the corner muttering "My food is not that bad...is it?" No one replied to him. Everyone just kind of grunted, then went back to deciding where to eat. Eventually they decided to go to that new international cuisine place on 7th street. Since there was a wide variety of choices everyone was happy. When they arrived, they were seated quickly and the waiter soon came up to their table. The waiter asked for everyone's orders than took his leave and eventually brought back a free basket of talking pickles.

"Vat is this?" Germany questioned while closely examining a pickle. The pickles started dancing. "Amazing these pickles have skirrs," Japan observed. Italy took the kitten, stood up and started dancing with the pickles who seemed to be doing a kind of salsa/hip hop dance routine.

"No, Italy you frighten ze kitty. Bring her to me." As Italy handed the kitty over, Germany secretly started to cuddle with it. "Vat a cute kitty," he said smiling at her cuteness. All around the table everyone's jaw hanged wide open in surprise. Italy broke the silence by saying "Hey Germany I didn't know you liked kitty's let me get you some more!" Stacy's face had a confused look on it. Just then the waiter arrived with their food. Stacy had ordered the half dead fish special but for some reason when it came out it look kind of odd. As she was about to poke it with a fork, one of the fish looked up to her and yelled "BOB!" She squeaked and fell back in her chair. As Italy stood back with his white flag, America screamed "I'll save you!" like a super hero. He lept to her rescue and caught her at the last second. Once she was safe in his arms, he took a fork and stabbed the talking fish in the side. Then he attempted to feed it to her. As she gobbled it up, France winked at a waitress. Everyone finished their lunch and asked for a take out box and the check. The waitress wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to France but he wasn't looking for a relationship right now so he tossed it when she wasn't looking. They walked out the door, and said their goodbyes and with that the unique group of countries went on their way. Soon after, Godzilla and Stacy said goodbye and went their separate ways too. Stacy decided it was time to go home to her owners and sleep in her comfortable little bed, she was happy she had such an interesting day and hoped there would be more like it in the future.

The End


End file.
